Mika Asagi
Mika Asagi is the daughter of Maria Asagi and Big Daddy of Millennion. Throughout the series, she goes through many hardships as she sees those close to her pass away one by one, killed by Millennion's henchmen. Personality Mika's personality resembles Maria's: kind, gentle, and strong willed. Due to her mother's death, she struggles between her revenge toward Harry McDowell and her pain of losing more and more of her loved ones by Millennion. In the game, Mika met Harry once when she was young. Harry appeared to be fond of Mika and Mika does not understand why he is trying to kill her. In the anime, due to her closer involvement with the other characters, Mika is more vocal and expressive about protecting Grave, shouting at Bunji or Biscoe to stop hurting him and begging Grave not to go out and wear out his gradually-deteriorating body; in episode 24, even confessing that she loves him. Mika had even told Grave previously that she could understand why her mother loved him and admonished him for being unresponsive to a girl like her. History In the game, prior to Harry ordering a manhunt for Mika, Mika met Harry once when she was little. He shook her hand and laughed, patting her on the head. When she is being hunted, Mika is injured and bringing the case containing the Left Head and Right Head of the Cerberus guns to Grave and Dr. Tokioka, enabling Grave to begin striking back at Harry's Millennion. Mika would remain in Dr. T's lab in the game and would later contact Grave through a transmitter after the latter had crashed into a nearby church due to Bunji Kugashira's actions. After Harry's death, Mika is seen riding the sidecar of Grave's motorcycle. Anime Synopsis Note: This begins from episode 18 (or 1). After Grave fought off the Orgmen attacking Dr. T's trailer, Mika, Dr. T, and Grave went hiding in the slum. As Grave received his transfusion, Mika asked Dr. T about Grave, but Dr. T only told her that Grave was once a sweeper. While Grave was resting, Mika told him about her and Bloody Harry, including the fact that her mother, Maria, was killed by Harry's men. Mika then went out to do target practice. Unfortunately, she didn't do very well as Maria's death affected her. When she ran out of bullets and tried to get some more, Grave had woken up and was wandering around. She called out to him, but Grave only looked at her for a moment before walking away. Mika followed Grave to the slum where Grave grew up (as Brandon), noticing the headache he suffered as he learnt more about his past. After that, she followed Grave to the graveyard in which Grave's old friends were buried. In the graveyard, Mika mourned her mother's death and said that she had let her desire of revenge against Harry make her forget to bury her mother. While putting some rocks on the ground as an attempt to mark her mother's grave and crying, she soon noticed Grave carrying a big rock for her. This consoled her and made her laugh. Suddenly, they were under attack by Harry's agents and Orgmen. Grave shielded Mika from bullets with his body before taking her to a safer place. After that, Mika watched Grave fight off the agents and the Orgmen. When everything was over, Mika saw Grave getting struck by the same headache she saw when they were at the slum. She asked Dr. T to help Grave, but Dr. T said that he couldn't do anything. Later, Dr. T drove her and Grave away from the slum. Days later, Mika (who was disguising in shades and a beret) was seen shopping for food. When she walked out from the store, she playfully put a hat on top of Grave to help him blend into the environment. They sat down, and Mika started wondering why Grave didn't eat the food on the table. Grave didn't answer, but Mika then concluded that Grave couldn't eat. Soon, Scott the Snitch came and motioned Mika into a bookstore. Inside, she learnt everything about the town from Scott, including Millennion, Bloody Harry, the Big Four, and Orgmen. Later, she also learnt about Brandon. After that, Mika and Grave walked down the streets and headed towards their hideout - a garage. She asked Grave if he would tell her about her mother when his memory returned. Grave replied by patting her head, smiling, and nodding. Later at night, Mika was surprised when Grave went missing and Dr. T told her that Grave's weapons were missing as well. Together with the doctor, she went out to find Grave. When she found him, Grave remained silent. Mika asked if Grave was hurt somewhere, but Grave only replied by patting her head and smiling. Some time later, as Grave was reloading his Cerberus, Mika started talking about Maria as an attempt to dig up information from Grave. However, Grave remained silent, much to Mika's annoyance. She then grumpily told Grave that boys should listen to what girls said, and no girls would like Grave if he kept being silent. Grave only smiled though. Soon, Dr. T asked if Mika and Grave should reconsider their revenge against Harry. Mika became hesitant, while Grave twirled his gun, determined to get his revenge. Later, as Grave and Mika wandered around the alleys, they saved a man from being harassed by Harry's agents. After the fuss, Grave took Mika to Maria's old house. When they arrived at the house, like a typical child, Mika began wondering out loud about how the old house looked like (the furniture) and what Maria would do with the furniture. However, when she noticed that Grave didn't listen to her chatters, Mika playfully scolded him, which resulted in him smiling. Outside the house though, Bunji was waiting for them. Bunji said that he had no interest in kids, so he suggested Mika to stay away as he and Grave fought. Grave pushed her away and nodded, convincing Mika to stay away. However, when Grave was crippled by Bunji's Anti-Necrolyze bullets and about to receive a bullet to his head, Mika begged Bunji to stop. Bunji simply told her to shut up, but Mika insisted. Finally, Bunji lost his cool and scared her with some misdirected gunshots. This prompted Grave to muster up his strength and beat Bunji up, viciously while crying and screaming. Noticing the pain in Grave's voice (which she compared with that of an animal's), she hugged Grave from his back and asked him to stop. Grave stopped attacking. Mika and Grave returned to Dr. T's trailer and let the doctor treated Grave's wounds. Much to Mika's sadness, Dr. T said that Grave would only retain 70% of his physical ability due to the effect of Anti-Necrolyze bullets. One evening, Grave took her and Dr. T to Gary and Widge's house. While Dr. T went to an errand, Grave and Mika tried to enter the house. However, Gary didn't let them in, until Widge heard Grave's voice and declared that it was Brandon's voice. Gary was confused, but Mika then explained to him what was actually happening. Inside, Gary and Widge told Mika and Grave about what Millennion had become. During the conversation, Gary accidentally said that Big Daddy was murdered. Mika and Grave were shocked, but Widge then said that it was just a rumor. Mika cried into Grave's arm, and Grave placed a hand on her back. Mika later fell asleep. The next day, Mika was surprised by Grave's disappearance and wanted to look for him. However, Gary and Widge convinced her to stay with them, because Harry's men were everywhere. In the mean time, Widge entertained her with the story about Millennion. At the same time, she also learnt the definition of family: a bond that exist between people as long as they protect or don't betray each other. A delighted Mika then said that she thought Gary and Widge as her grandpas. Suddenly, Lee and some agents attacked the house. Gary tried to protect Mika by shooting Lee, but as a Superior, Lee easily sliced the bullet in half and slaughtered Gary and Widge in cold blood. Mika watched the bloodbath in horror, and was soon kidnapped. Mika woke up in Harry's office, only to see Lee and Harry. She condemned Harry for murdering everybody she loved, including her parents, but was soon cut short as Lee threatened her with a blade. Harry and Lee then told her that she was just a bait, and when Grave arrived to save her, Lee would kill Mika before killing Grave. Mika was taken to the subway, waiting for Grave with Lee while cuffed to a post. She then asked Lee about her dad, and Lee said that to kill time, he would tell her about Big Daddy. Lee said that Big Daddy was an admirable man, but what bothered him was that Big Daddy lacked ambitions. Then, he began saying that because Harry was now the boss of Millennion and Grave was attacking Millennion, Grave was nothing but a traitor. After that, Lee mocked Grave for continuing to fight for Big Daddy although Big Daddy was long dead, and the fact that Grave was fighting to protect the daughter of his former sweetheart, Maria (and revealing to Mika that Grave once fell in love with her mother), made him laugh harder. Mika snapped at Lee and told him to stop laughing at Grave. Soon, they heard a rumble, indicating that Grave had arrived. As Mika heard the sound, she started to monologue that Grave was protecting her for Big Daddy's Millennion, Big Daddy, and Maria. This made her want to know if she could be a family with Grave. Grave then showed up, much to Mika's joy. As Grave threatened to shoot Lee, Lee pointed a blade at Mika. Grave threw his weapons away, and Lee began to interrogate him about Bob. After learning that Grave killed Bob, Lee proceeded to beat Grave up. Mika begged Lee to stop, but Lee only said that his attacks were harmless for a Necrolyzer like Grave. He then used his Superior's power to shoot a blade from his leg. The blade pierced Grave's stomach, knocked him away, and pinned him to the wall. With Grave immobilized, Lee transformed into his Superior form and prepared himself to kill Mika. Mika could only watch in horror until Dr. T arrived. By activating the lights, the doctor distracted Lee long enough for Grave to shoot her free. She ran into the train as called by Dr. T. Inside the train, Mika was freed from her handcuffs. Before she could do anything though, Lee attacked and shot some blades from his hands. Grave took the hits, but some of the blades managed to get away. Seeing the incoming blades, Dr. T held her and pushed her to the ground, knocking her unconscious. When Mika came around, everything was over and Grave was receiving his transfusion again. She thanked Grave, but before she could rejoice, she found that Dr. T had passed away. Soon, she and Grave buried Dr. T and mourned the deaths of everybody. This demoralized Mika to the point she lost her desire to get her revenge against Harry. She pleaded Grave to stop fighting, but Grave didn't care. Later, Mika told Grave that she understood why her mother once fell in love with him, because she also had a crush on him too. However, Grave placed a hand on her back and flatly said that all he could do was only protecting her. When Mika slept beside Grave, she was suddenly awakened by Grave, who had noticed Bear's presence. They then went to the rooftop, with Mika listening to the conversation between Bear and Grave. After talking and challenging Grave to a duel at night, Bear told Mika that Maria's death was truly a loss before leaving. Grave then reloaded his Cerberus, and Mika asked why he wanted to fight a decent man like Bear. Grave only told her that they were Millennion. When Grave left, as Mika tried to sleep, she cried out loud in frustration. Later at night, when Grave returned, Mika rushed towards Grave, hugging him while crying. The next day, as Grave reloaded his Cerberus, Mika asked if she and Grave were a family. Grave smiled, nodded, and answered with a 'yes.' Knowing the definition of family from Gary and Widge, Mika was delighted and immediately hugged Grave, saying that she would have faith in Grave, who would return to her. Unfortunately, she soon discovered that Grave's body was cracked and falling apart. Grave showed his body to Mika, which was cracked now. Mika, afraid that she would lose the last living person she loved, tearfully begged Grave to forget about his revenge. She asked him to leave the town with her and even offered to study how to take care of him like Dr. T did. She didn't even care if doing so would cause her to live in poverty, as she cared for Grave. However, Grave knew that his time was about to end and said that his future meant nothing to him anymore. He suggested Mika to move on without him, but Mika kept crying. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to persuade her otherwise, Grave finally punched her in the gut, knocking her out before leaving. When Mika came around, Grave was already gone. She wandered around the town, searching for him. At some point, she stopped, humming to herself. Some time later, she arrived at Millennion's building. However, she found Millennion agents instead of Grave. The agents recognized him as their targets and took aim at her. But Biscoe and Norton showed up and ordered the agents not to shoot her. Biscoe then explained that since Harry had been ousted, Mika was no longer a target. Mika was upset, because her struggle and loss were nothing as she earned the freedom very easily. Biscoe then told Mika that if she needed his help, she could just tell him, as he had a great deal of respect towards Big Daddy. Mika asked him to find Beyond the Grave AKA Brandon Heat. The next day, Biscoe's men finally located Brandon, and Biscoe told Mika about that. Mika asked Biscoe to take her there, but Biscoe refused because Brandon was with Harry, their target. Mika kept pleading him, but only ended up to be coldly dismissed by Biscoe, who said that his men were there to give death to traitors. Upset, Mika ran out of the building as a desperate attempt to get herself to Brandon. In the middle of her journey, she saw smoke rising from the distance. She was tired and shocked, but soon, Biscoe came with a car and Norton, offering to drive her to Brandon. Later, Mika only looked down in sorrow as Biscoe ordered his men to stop the attack ASAP. The car finally arrived at the slum, and Mika immediately rushed out of the car. As she ran, she remembered her last encounter with Brandon and called out to him. When she arrived at the scene, she let out a tearful smile at what she saw, saying that she and Brandon were and would be a family forever. Gungrave: Overdose The opening scene from Grave's point of view shows that Mika is fighting in an old house with a rocket launcher next to her. During the fight a flashback appeared, showing the grave of Maria Asagi and Mika stating that someone has brought Seed back. The noise from one off the members of the unknown group startles her and she fires the rocket launcher, but it has no effect as the man was SEED. The seed and Mika had a talk until Mika says "Beyond the Grave" and Grave awakens to save her. Gallery Screenshot (23).png|Overdose portrait Screenshot (22).png Screenshot (12).png Screenshot (14).png Screenshot (13).png Screenshot (20).png|Mika in Overdose Trivia Mika bears a color scheme similar to Dante from the Devil May Cry series in the first Gungrave game and animated series. References Category:Characters Category:Gungrave: Overdose Characters